


Moment

by evilisdaily



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-05 01:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14605887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilisdaily/pseuds/evilisdaily
Summary: A little Ironstrange drabble I originally posted on tumblr.Obviously InfinityWar spoilers.





	Moment

In that moment, falling to pieces his eyes can only fall to Tony. How can he explain this, the decision, the fact he himself is about to not exist. Stephen won’t show weakness, he knows that the others are also fading. It’s likely that Stark will be the only one of them left here and the kids passing will hit him hardest.  
The irony in the fact he knows this, knows this other man as if they’d have been friends for years. Yet it was just a day, some might say that his magic is amazing but this feeling. The depth. Now that's magic.

“Tony” his voice is but a ghost but Strange knows the other hears him. There are no words to comfort, but he has to say something, something that will spur the other on.

“There was no other way” his face is starting to disappear, the cloak stubbornly clinging to him as if it can change what is happening. He was putting everything in Tony’s hands which was hardly fair but this man is the only one. Only through defeat do the avengers truly rise to power. How long would he not exist for, such a question he never sought out an answer for. But when he was back he knew exactly what he was going to do.

Hold that man and whisper ‘this was the only way’ before taking the mans lips to his own.


End file.
